LA MEDIADORA
by Lady Maring
Summary: El equipo Beta es unos de las mas conocidos en el área, por resolver crímenes, Luna Lovegood es una joven que puede hablar con los espíritus, ella se unirá a este equipo comisionado por el Detective Theodore Nott
1. Capitulo I

**LA MEDIADORA**

_los personajes no me pertences son JK, pero la trama si es mia_

_--_

_10:55 de la mañana _

_En alguna villa al este de Francia_

-¡Blaize! investiga con los vecinos a ver si vieron algo- un hombre con buen porte, de pantalón negro plomo de vestir, con una camisa manga larga también negra, un cincho plateado, uno zapatos casuales en negro muy limpios y brillosos, sus ojos ocultos por unos lente de sol negros, su cabello peinado elegantemente acorde a su cabello negro azabache, y un abrigo en tono con lo que llevaba puesto, a simple vista todo un personaje, alto un metro ochenta y cinco, con carácter y serio.

Como digas Theo- respondió a la orden un hombre con hombre con el cabello negro ondulado, llevaba unos jeans azules gastado, una camisa Sport roja y un par de tenis resaltando el color moreno de supiel y sus ojos cafe.

-¿Que encontraste Hermione?- el pelinegro pregunto a la especialcita en medicina forense tecnológica, ella tenia el cabello castaño y sus bucles caían elegantemente, era dueña unos hermosos ojos color miel que se escondia detras de unos lentes, era menuda, llevaba un pantalón color negro de vestir con una camisa manga larga color rosa, muy delicada, llevaba una gabacha blanca ay guates de látex, tenia un equipo de ultima para recolectar evidencias.

-Hasta ahora solo rastros de sangre en ese madero- señalo hacia uno maderos que habían cerca de lo que fue una fogata -huellas de pintura, al parecer de aceite, una pisada de zapato, de talla numero 8 ½, hombre, también cabellos, pero hay que analizar si son de la victima, impactos de balas en unas rocas, pero el cuerpo no esta en esta área- le informo, su vos sonaba firme y segura, era la mejor en su trabajo, y nadie le diría lo contrario, se quito los guantes y los dejo a un lado

-¿donde esta el mediador de pacotilla?- pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, eso molesto a la mujer pues esa de la que hablaba era su amiga.

-¡no le digas así, ya sabes cual es su nombre!- le grito siempre era lo mismo no sabia por que la trataba así

-see, see- levanto sus manos dándole a entender que eso le tenia sin cuidado

-si Theo, deja de tratarla como una cosa- ella se cruzo de brazos, suspiro y empezó a ordenar el equipo y guardar las evidencias, pues tenían que estar debidamente etiquetadas y selladas

-mira deja de peleas ¿donde esta?- se quito los lentes mostró unos hermosos pero fríos ojos color azul oscuro, muy raro

-esta caminando por el lugar- levanto su maletín, lo miro, pero el ni se inmuto, abecés podría jurar que no era humano

-muchas gracias- empezó a caminar para encontrarla –¿por que me sigues?- ella lo miro incrédula

– ¡estas loco si crees que la dejare contigo! ¡Tu la asustas hombre!- Mione iría así a el no le gustara, antes hay que prevenir que lamentar, eran muchas las veces que ambos regresaban golpeados.

-es igual se tiene que acostumbrar- el no miraba cual era el problema, todo se hacia como el decía, así había sido todo desde un principio, todo era normal hasta que la conoció, y lo peor no era eso, lo peor es que ese maldito corazón que hubiera jurado no tenia latía rápido cuando la veía, pero de su boca solo salían puros insultos hacia ella, esa era su barrera contra esa mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco.

-¡oye solo hizo un trato, no se caso contigo!- le recordó nuevamente Hermione

El rodó los ojos, siempre le decía lo mismo -es lo mismo, tiene que hacer lo que yo le diga- para que se metía en esos asuntos, si sabían muy bien que él no les hacia caso

-¿por que la tratas así? ¡No es un perro, es una persona!- ya estaba cabreada, el simplemente la ignoraba, como si no existiera, y de paso se metía con esa pobre chica

-un perro hace mas caso-fue lo que dijo sin dejar de caminar y encararla

-¡deja de decirle así!- le grito ya estaba harta de esas peleas

-¡tu eres la que me provoca!- le dijo con veneno ya estaba arto era lo mismo todos los días –ya cásate y déjame en paz- eso le dijo y le dio la espalda, Hermione estaba indignada.

-¡amiga te buscábamos!- pero ni pudo continuar Hermione, la vio ahí, a su amiga de pie con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos extendidos, estaba trabajando.

Theodore saco un cigarro, lo encendió y le dio una calada, se apoyo en una roca y espero, Hermione solo se cruzo de brazos al ver la pose despreocupada de su jefe, pero se mantuvo pendiente, cuando su amiga abriera los ojos ella diría que era lo que había pasado.

No esperaron mucho pues la joven bajo sus brazos y abrió sus hermosos ojos celeste cielo, ahora estaban rojos.

-hay una sótano, esta por los alrededores al aire libre, de ahí un hombre de piel morena arrastro un bulto, ahí hay rastro de las torturas a la que sometió al joven, después lo llevo a un río que esta cerca, hay una rotulo en el camino algo así como whiteston- la joven solo pudo decir eso, después se desvaneció.

-bueno ahí esta lo que querías- le dijo la castaña a su jefe, este solo vio a las dos mujeres y se fue a paso lento

-¿estas bien Luna?- pregunto con cariño Hermione

-si ya estoy bien solo dame tiempo- vio la sonrisa de su amiga, siempre se preocupaba por ella.

-si, yo estaré aquí contigo- le aseguro la ojimiel, pero la vos de Luna, la saco de sus pensamientos

-!Mione necesito quedarme aquí! hay una espíritu que requiere mi ayuda, pero Nott no tiene que saberlo, ya sabes es muy necio- le pidió, la mujer que le había dado la información, era un espíritu llamada Julia, al parecer todavía no había pasado al otro lado.

-veré que puedo hacer, te dejare la camioneta escondida cerca de el pozo- le aseguro, pero tenia dudas, Nott no era ningún tonto, y estaba segura que sabría que Luna no iba con ellos, pero igual tenia que probar

-¡gracias sabia que podía contar contigo!- le apretó la mano, y la abrazo, ahora tenia que esperar a que todos se fueran.

-por algo somos amigas- _"ahora tengo que ver como hago para que el 'jefe' no sospeche"_ eran los pensamientos, tenia que marcharse no tardarían en encontrar el lugar que les había dicho Luna, y ella tenia que estar ahí.

-¡atención todos ustedes bola de despistados! busquen un sótanos o una entrada esta en el suelo- les grito a todos los policías a graduarse que habían a su mando

-¡si señor!- era las respuesta antes de salir corriendo a investigar

Blaize se acerco donde su jefe, quería decirle lo que había conseguido con los pobladores-Theo los pocos habitantes dicen que ayer a eso de las 10 de la noche escucharon ruidos de un auto, es posible que sea de el asesino-

-ya veo, que mas averiguaste- prestaba atención, pero no dejaba de mirara a todos, y eso quería decir a todos, mordió la punta de sus antojos y oía a su amigo

-estas tierras no tienen dueño, antiguamente pertenecieron a un matrimonio de ancianos pero que ellos murieron hace unos 10 años, no tuvieron hijo según me dijeron- fue lo leyó de su libreta, donde había anotado lo que le dijeron las personas a las cuales entrevisto

-¿que extraño? investiga a la pareja a ver que mas averiguas- le pareció un poco raro que esas tierras no tuvieran dueño, si el asesino se paseo como buen conocedor de el lugar, algo apestaba ahí y no era las aguas negras que tenia cerca

-necesito que mandes al alguien a revisar un río que este cerca, y donde hay un rotulo o algo que se lea Whiteston- recordó lo que había dicho Luna e informo a su jefe de investigación

-esta bien- asintió con la cabeza Blaize, cuando ya se iba su jefe lo volvió a llamar

-¡ha otra cosa! quiero que escanees el área, para ver mas detalladamente la escena de el crimen- sabia que algo se le escapaba pero no sabia que, ya con los datos trataría de unir todo, para ver que solución tenia el caso.

-como digas- así se fue para traer el equipo e iniciar el escaneo de el lugar

-¡señor hemos encontrado algo!- le informo uno de los tanto posibles policías de la villa, llevaban uno uniforme negro con un chaleco color verde fluorescente, eran los que se graduarían pronto

-¡ya era hora bola de tontos!- les grito, la mediocridad de ellos le enfermaba -¿que encontraron?- les cuestiono

-es una... Entrada... En el suelo, la cubrían… unos madero- el asustado joven apenas si pudo pronunciar algo, pus el jefe le daba mucho miedo

Camino hacia el lugar estaba oscuro, se agacho y empezó abajar -voy a entrar ¡demen una lámpara!-

Se movían de un lado a otro hasta que se la dieron -aquí está señor-

-¡son unos inútiles buenos para nada!- les dijo es que no sabia como era que se iban a graduar si eran unos inútiles

Bajo por una escaleras, alumbro todo, cuando llego abajo saco una pañuelo y se cubrió la boca y nariz, las paredes estaban manchadas al parecer de sangre, había una cama con sangre y posiblemente semen, vio cuerdas látigos, cuchillos, videos y ropas, el piso también estaba lleno de sangre, no podía continuar hasta que se hiciera la toma de evidencias así que regreso. Hermione tendría que bajar e inspeccionar, pero donde se había metido y para colmo ya eran las las tres de la tarde.

--


	2. Capitulo II

**CAPITULO II**

-¿Dónde mierda esta Hermione?- la busco con la mirada a un lado y otro pero no la vio -¡búsquenla!- les termino de gritar a los pobres prospectos de policías que corrieron despavoridos a hacer lo que el jefe ordenaba

-aquí jefe deje de generarles traumas a los pobres jóvenes- llego Hermione donde el, con toda la tranquilidad que podía, de su actuación dependía que Luna se quedara.

-abajo hay mucha evidencia ¡baja con Sánchez para que te ayude!- le señalo y busco a unos de los policías, pero después de hacerlo se giro nuevamente donde Hermione y la inspecciono, la mujer trato de que no notara su nerviosismo

-¿Dónde esta?- se cruzo de brazos de manera amenazadora, su quijada estaba muy apretada, sabia que le estaba dando mucha importancias, pero que podía hacer su mente procesaba y su boca hablaba.

Ella se hizo la desentendida -¿de quien habla jefe?- se coloco los guantes y saco una linterna

-no te hagas sabes bien de quien te hablo- se sereno pues casi se le avienta y le saca a patadas la información y ganas de tomarle el cuello hasta que dejara su ultimo aliento, era una idea que le gustaba mucho, pero se quedaría sin la medico forense y aguantar a otra loca o presumido hijo de papi ¡eso si que no! así que se trago el orgullo y se cayo.

La mujer sonrío satisfecha algo le decía que ese odio que le pregonaba a Luna era una vil y miserable mentira -¡haaa, hablas de Luna!- le dijo al hombre que ya estaba rojo de rabia

-¡dime de una maldita ves donde esta!- le había gritado ya sabia que ese comportamiento lo haría quedar en ridículo frente a esa arpía de mujer

Ella bajo por la escalera, cuando ya había entrado en el hueco saco la cabeza y le dijo -tu amorcito esta en mi camioneta estaba muy cansada- le guiño un ojo y se fue

-maldita ya se las pagaría, no te voy a dar el equipo que me pediste- susurraba para si, así se fue ha inspeccionar el área junto con los demás ya no habría mas luz de el sol y aun no tenían nada concreto.

-ya tengo todo lo que necesito- fue lo que se escucho cuando Hermione salio de ese hueco – ¡eso si que es todo un infierno!- se quito la gabacha y empego a abanicarse con las manos –Theo y que pudiste conseguir, por que las muestras ya las tengo-

Pero Theodore no pudo contestar por que Blaize hablo -jefe ya hice el escaneo de el lugar, y ya encontramos el río, esta a unos kilómetro de ahí, pero ya esta oscureciendo y los buzos están lejos será mejor regresar mañana en la mañana con todo el equipo-

Miro a Hermione y le sonrío – ¿y tu como estas?- ella le miro y le devolvió la sonrisa le iba a seguir el juego a Blaize – ¡bien amorcito aquí esperándote!- se acerco a y lo abrazo, Theo los miraba ya estaba cabreado y ellos le salían con eso –eso me gusta- termino de decía Blaize

-¡pueden dejar esas estupideces para después!- siempre lo dejaban sin hablar

-¿entonces jefe?- pregunto viéndolo divertido Blaize

-quizás es lo mejor Blaize- medito -recojan todo, mañana regresaremos temprano-

-¡si señor!- ambos se marcharon a recoger todo he irse o eso pensó el jefe, pero ya no vio a Hermione con ellos

-Blaize ¿donde esta Hermione?- se extraño esa mujer, se movía como los fantasmas

-cerca de el granero revisando- le señalo mientras llevaba unas cajas con las muestras tomadas

-¡Hermione deja eso regresaremos mañana!- le grito, lo que no sabían era que ella estaba con Luna

-¡si jefe! entonces me marcho para analizar lo que encontramos- se hizo la desentendida y camino donde supuestamente estaban las camionetas

-quiero ver algo a primera hora de la mañana- le advirtió, así sabría que ella no dormiría y para mañana estaría toda fea y malhumorada

-Lunita ya nos vamos, le dije a Sánchez que me llevara, para no despertar sospechas, mejor me voy ahora no baya ser que me vea el histérico de Theo, ya sabes cualquier cosa me llamas, ¿de verdad no quieres que me quede?- volvió a preguntar

-no amiga, de verdad, además tu tienes mucho trabajo, cuando termine te voy a ayudar- le dijo, sabia que Hermione se jugaba mucho y tenia mucho trabajo enzima.

-bien, cuídate, adiós- se despidió con la mano y le dio un beso en la frente, pero tenia dudas en dejarla, "pero ella sabia lo que hacia ¿no?"

-adiós- fue lo que dijo antes de ver partir a su amiga, suspiro –hay espero que todo salga bien-

La joven vio como recogían todo, como se apagaban las luces y como los carros se marchaban, solo quedaba el de el jefe, -solo espero que se baya y empiezo con mi trabajo- pero por alguna cosa no se iba, y eso exasperaba a luna –¡vete de una buen ves!- lo vio botar la cola de el cigarro, se metió al auto lo encendió y el coche empezó a moverse, pero se detuvo saco su cabeza y de saber que estaba escondida hubiera jurado que le estaba viendo y no con cara de buenos amigos. Suspiro –es solo mi imaginación, el estar con el te esta dejando mal Luna, -pero solo faltan unos días- se intento dar valor ella sola, pero sabia que ese rencor que guardaba para ella no era normal.

Salio de el auto y fue al granero camino por el pasto seco de el lugar, todo estaba oscuro y no podía ni ver por donde pisaba ¿Julia estas ahí?- la llamaba para que apareciera

Su llamado no se hizo esperar y frente a ella una mujer de unos 30 años se mostró, llevaba un vestido de época color crema con decorados muy propios de la época, supuso que era de el siglo XV, era muy hermosa de cabellos rubios y ojos grises claros

-¡si aquí estoy! su jefe es un hombre muy serio- hablo el espíritu, ella había visto al hombre quedarse escondido, pero algo le decía que era mejor no decirle a la joven

-y que lo digas ese hombre no sonríe- se alegro de haberla encontrado, pues fue por ella que dieron con el lugar hace rato, además que le caía muy bien

La mujer la miro y se quedo pensando hasta que no pudo guardar su curiosidad y pregunto-mi niña ¿como es que quedasteis con el?-

La pelinegra rodó los ojos, al recordar el por que de estar con el, y solo levanto los hombros y le contesto -una larga historia, y no es a eso que vine, dime ¿por que no puedes cruzar al otro lado?- ella era seria con su trabajo y eso era lo que importaba ahora

-es que necesito hacer algo antes- Julia bajo la mirada apenada y si no fuera por que estaba muerta, juraría que se sonrojo, retorcía sus manos y apretaba su vestido

-¿que es? Dime para poder ayudarte- ella se relajo, sabia que los espíritus eran muy complicados y cambian de humor a otro en poco tiempo

Julia le miro y al notar un verdadero interés le explico su motivo de permanecer en ese lugar –veras, hace mucho tiempo, antes de morir yo, me enamore de mi mejor amigo, pero no se lo pude decir y el murió antes que yo- pero no logro terminar.

-no te preocupes dime ¿que mas paso?- Luna se había sentado en un costal de arena y escuchaba atenta todo lo que Julia tenia que decir

-yo siempre sufrí por ese motivo, así que cuando deje este mundo, pues no quise pasar al otro lado- el espíritu se mordió el labio, Luna pensó que era la típica historia de amor, _"además ella no podía juzgar, no fuera siendo que a ella le pasara peor, como casarse con el idita de su jefe, eso seria peor que el infierno"_ se estremeció por pensar eso, pero julia pensó que era por escuchar la historia tan triste

Luna saco su parte racional y le habló -pero no pensasteis que el haya podido cruzar al otro lado-

La fantasma levito rodeándola a ella y quedando otra ves en su puesto -si lo he pensado mi niña, pero hay algo que me dice que él me espera- se toco donde estaría su corazón

-te creo, a ver ¿dime donde es que el esta enterrado?- ya había escuchado todo, ahora solo tenia que saber el lugar e ir y solucionar todo

-no esta enterrado, sus cenizas están en el cementerio de santa Catherine, en el mausoleo – recordó

-¿eso esta lejos?- pregunto es decir, ella tenia que regresar antes que la peste de su jefe se presentara en la mañana y la buscara, como venia haciendo desde que llego.

-¡mi niña entonces no me puedes ayudar!- ella se entristeció por la noticia

-¡si puedo mujer! no te asustes- la conforto, Julia giro sobre si misma de la alegría

Se levanto y estiro -bueno entonces tendrás que entrar en mí, para hacer el viaje- le informo Luna

La mujer fantasma floto por enzima de Luna, empezó a girar y su espíritu se fue fundiendo en un halo de luz clara en el cuerpo vivo de la chica, al parecer no era una experiencia para repetir por la manera en que los músculos de la joven de endurecían, y los gestos de su cara mostraban una gran concentración, cuando por fin no quedo nada del espectro, Luna cayo hincada en el duro y polvozo suelo intentando coger aire y que su piel borrara el color cenizo que ceñía.

A simple vista no había cambio, la que dominaba era Luna, pero sus ojos que eran celestes como el cielo se volvieron grises claros, los que tenia el espíritu.

Subió a la camioneta de Hermione y arranco, el viaje seria largo pero así Julia podría descansar y pasar al otro lado, y si su amigo no había cruzado también lo haría, ella paso a toda velocidad sin notar que el auto de su jefe estaba cerca, esperando verla pasar.

El espero a que el auto se fuera y suspiro –hay Luna ¿para donde vas?- tomo su comunicador

-Hermione pásame a Luna- dijo a través del aparato

-hee, pues veras… este pues ella ya se fue... Si eso, ella ya se fue- la había agarrado en curva y no sabia que decir

-¡Vamos que se que ella no esta contigo! ella se quedo en la escena de el crimen- sus sonrisa de –creíste-que-me-ibas-a-engañar abarco todo sus rostro

-¡y si ya sabes para que me preguntas! si serás bruto- Hermione se había molestado por la actitud tan infantil de su jefe

-solo te digo que veas por donde esta, tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo eso y colgó, arranco su auto y se dirigió a la base, no sabia por que, pero era mejor estar cerca, la noche no estaba estrellada nubes amenazaban con tormentas y los rayos que se veían a lo lejos no hacia menor su temor.


	3. Capitulo III

**CAPITULO III**

Ya estaban en la carretera cuando el espíritu empezó a sacarle plática a la mediadora. Para pasar el rato y hacer mas a menos el trayecto de el camino. Además que estuviera muerta no le quitaba lo cotilla.

-¿encontraron el cuerpo de el chico que mataron?- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al espíritu.

Cambio de velocidad la mediadora -no, mañana seguiremos con el caso, por cierto ¡gracias sin ti no hubiéramos por donde comenzar!- le agradeció Lovegood

-no hay de que mi niña- Julia estaba agradecida con esa joven por la ayuda que le estaba prestando ya que nadie en todos esos cientos de años siquiera la habían visto, habían llegado muchos "psíquicos" que aseguraban ver a los fantasmas pero nunca la vieron y eso que ella se paseaba en frente de ellos "fraudes" es lo que pensó Julia.

-¿dime como es tu amigo?- no quería ser descortés con Julia así que inicio una platica, aunque si alguien la hubiera visto, solo era ella hablando sola pues en el auto no se encontraba nadie.

Los ojos del espíritu se iluminaron- es todo un hombre, su piel es morena, su cabello es castaño rojizo, tiene una linda sonrisa- hablo con una linda sonrisa y cara se añoranza.

-¡se nota que lo amas!- le dijo picadamente Luna, Julia se sonrojo o por lo menos eso pensó la mediadora -hay mujer cual es la pena- cuestiono, pues ya eran años, décadas de sus muertes como para apenarse por una cosa tan banal. Aunque pensándolo bien en ese tiempo había cosas que se consideraban tabú.

-¿y tu te has enamorado?- pregunto el fantasma, pero al instante se arrepintió pues el semblante de Luna se ensombreció al hacer memoria de lo que tiempo atrás le había sucedido.

-hace mucho, pero murió- fue lo que respondió, lo ultimo que vio de su novio fue su cara cuando lo bajaban al hoyo donde reposaría para siempre.

-deberás lo siento, se que es pasar por eso ¡pero no lo viste!- pegunto expectante julia pues ella creía que cuando uno de los seres que están destinados a estar unidos muere y el otro queda, el otro cuida al vivo, y siendo Luna una mediadora lo mas lógico seria que ella lograra verlo, pero la cara de la chica le dijo que había metido la pata otra vez.

-no, nunca lo vi, lo que me hizo suponer que fue feliz con su vida- paso por la curva de el camino, eso le dolía pues pensó que ella era el amor de su vida.

-¿y tienes familia Luna?- intento desviar la platica, pues sabia que la había incomodado y no quería hacer sentir mal a su nueva amiga.

La sonrisa volvió a la ojicelestes-si tengo familia, ¡es mi hermano menor! se llama -Sebastian- _"que estarás haciendo hermanito" _ella continuamente tenia que salir y dejar a su hermano, "_pero pronto todo acabara y nos iremos los dos juntos para ser felices"_

-¿y que dice con respecto a lo que hace?- pregunto Julia a Luna que venia distraída y sintió un clic al oír la pregunta pues su vida era una mera y asquerosa "MENTIRA"

-nada, no sabe lo que hago, según el yo tengo una pastelería- respondió Luna intentando alejar los malos sentimientos de culpa

-¿y es verdad, sabes cocinar?- Julia recordaba los manjares que comía cuando vivía

-pues si, Tego una pastelería y me quedan muy bien los postres- se apeno pero se enorgulleció al saber que podía cocinar y muy bien

-oye y tu jefe ¿por que te mira de manera tan intensa?- se le salio esa pregunta así no mas, pero es que en verdad le había llamado la atención ese detalle.

-la verdad es que no lo se, el solo me mira como si me quisiera arrollar con su auto, o tirarme a las líneas de el tren- hacia gestos con las manos y los brazos muy graciosos, eso si sin tener una mano para no soltar el volante

-yo no creo eso- fue lo que dijo el espíritu, pero Luna no la escucho, ella podía haber muerto hace mucho pero podía notar el interés del jefe de la chica por ella, a pesar del tiempo los hombres piensa de la misma manera.

-¿y como fue que llegasteis con el?- quería saber mas se esa chica que a simple vista parecía normal

-fue por mi hermano- suspiro al recordar todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido hace no mas de dos años.

Al ver que Luna no contestaba la fantasma hablo-¿es amigo de el?- refiriéndose a el detective Nott y su hermano.

-¡ni que Dios lo quiera!- le dijo asustada la pelinegra amarrándose el pecho pues eso era _"lo peor que le pudiera suceder"_

-entonces ¿por que dices que por el fue?- la miro confundida, a luna le tembló el labio pues ella se echaba toda la culpa de lo sucedido.

Luna miro el camino era tan negro como los recuerdo de esa noche _"no tengo que contarle todo solo mas importante total ella se llevara ese secreto a la tumba"_

–_veras julia haces mas o menos dos años, por motivos que no vienen al caso deje a mi hermano en los almacenes pues el quería estar con sus amigos, luego de una horas llegue por el y lo note distinto pero no le di importancia hasta que fue muy tarde_- preparándose para virar en la siguiente vuelta y continuo

– _ocurrió un incidente en ese mismo almacén un chico medio loco intento matar a una joven mujer, pero no era eso lo que conmociono a las personas sino fue que_ –suspiro para ella no había sido fácil ver en ese estado a su hermano- _olía a muerte y dolor, odio, celos y venganza_- dolía y mucho pensó la blonda

–_solo cabe decir que algo se posesiono de mi niño, un espíritu maligno, que creí que había mandado al otro lado_ –luna no dijo que cuando de fue dejando a su hermano era por que cerca había sentido un ser maligno y que erróneamente creyó haber eliminado

-_mi hermano casi mato a una mujer, al parecer era una de las amantes de el espíritu, y ahí fue que conocí al escuadrón Beta, y al comisionado Not, era el jefe, pude detener a mi hermano sin que el muriera, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y el iría a la cárcel por intento de asesinato_-

-pero el no tubo la culpa- alego el espíritu alterado por lo que había escuchado

Ella hizo un gesto de enojo -eso yo lo se, pero dime como le explicaba a los policías que una espíritu había tomado a mi hermano, aunque no lo creas en tu tiempo y en le mío no es muy bien visto que uno vea los espíritus o los muertos-

Luna continuo –el jefe me dio la opción de limpiar el historial de mi hermano, y que no fuera a la cárcel, si yo trabajaba para el seis meses, como era de esperar el supo de mi don y lo quiso _"explorar"_ yo no dude en aceptar, el solo tenia 13 años de edad, estaba en la escuela, así que firme un trato en el que trabajaba para el por lo menos seis meses, y heme aquí- lo que no dijo es que su déspota jefe siempre encontraba una u otra falta lo que alargaba su días de trabajo _"pero no mas"_ de dijo

-lo bueno es que el no recordó nada, sino su vida seria muy triste- ella dio gracias a Dios por que su hermano no recordara nada de la posesión, y con la ayuda de el jefe, la vida de su hermanito seria tan normal como la de cualquier otro chico, de todas forma la culpa la tenia ella, y ella pagaría por todo, ella haría que su hermano fuera feliz

-te entiendo luna, ¡haa mira ahí esta le cementerio!- intento estar callada, para que Luna reflexionara

A Luna no le agradaba hablar de su pasado así que le hablo -¿sabes por donde es?- refiriéndose al lugar de el hombre que buscaban

El espíritu volvió a recobrar su vitalidad, claro aunque estuviera muerta -¡si vamos!-

Pero antes de entra al cementerio Luna saco de su cuerpo al espíritu este atravesó la puerta y espero por la mediadora – ¿que sucedes?- le pregunto al ver que ella no se movía

-no es nada pero entes tengo que orar- a pesar de no ser muy devota, ese lugar era especial para los que ahí residían y ella sentía que estaba profanándolo, aunque en cierta medida era así.

Se levanto y alcanzo a Julia -¡ya esta! ahora llévame con el- empezaron a avanzar por el camino, Luna caminaba con sus bailarinas negras y su vestido perlado de tirantas, ceñido en la parte de arriba y suelto de cintura hacia la altura de la rodilla

Le extraño no ver a los demás espíritus, pero si pudo percibir a un ser hostil, ya vería después como lo ahuyentaba.

-¡es aquí, es aquí!- decía como colegiala el espíritu, señalo el mausoleo viejo y entraron

-¡Julia eres tú!- un caballero con ropas de antes, salio a su encuentro, sus ojos centellaron al ver a julia y levito hacia ella

Julia lo abrazo como cuando eran jóvenes y estaban vivos-¡José no sabes cuanto te quería ver!-

-¿Julia eres tu? ¡Creí que no te volvería a ver! tengo algo que deciente- el le tomo el rostro la miraba con infinito amor, o eso pensó Luna

Julia lo veía de la misma forma -yo también José- le respondió a su amado y amigo

-Julia yo te amo, te he amado desde siempre y cuando morí mi corazón se entristeció por no haberte dicho mi verdad- le dijo con todo el amor que tenia y que había ocultado durante todos estos siglos

Lagrimas recorrían el rostro de Julia, eran de alegría por tal confesión-mi querido José yo también te amo, y he sufrido desde tu muerte por que no te lo dije- ambos se besaron, el beso mas esperado por ambos, y la único testigo viva era Luna que ya estaba llorando pero se limpio las lagrimas _"y yo sin mis palomitas esto es mejor que las novelas que me obliga a leer Hermione"_

-disculpe señores pero ya es la hora- Luna rompió el momento pero ella tenia que hacer mas cosas, y esos dos espíritus no dejaban de hacerse apapachos _"comiendo pan enfrente de los hambrientos"_

-gracias mediadora- José se acerco a ella y le hizo una reverencia, la cual respondió la pelinegra

-¡Gracias Luna no sabes lo feliz que soy!- la abrazo ante un José que no lo podía creer pues Luna podía sentirla

Ambos espíritus miraron un punto en común, y giraron ante la pregunta de la mediadora

-¿ya la vieron?- ella sabia la respuesta pero quería estar segura

-si Luna es hermosa ya nos tenemos que ir- ambos se despiden con sus manos y la mediadora vio como de una nada sus espíritus desaparecieron y fuerte frío le calo hasta los huesos _"no es un buen augurio"_ pensó.


	4. Capitulo IV

**CAPITULO IV**

Con cuidado, Luna sube las gradas de el mausoleo, debido a que es muy viejo y cada ves que coloca sus pies en los escalones estos chillan y se podrían romper en cualquier momento, cuando sale al exterior una brisa fría la recibe y mira a un lado, ahí se han congregado muchos espíritus, para cualquiera que lo hubiera visto se muere de el susto, claro siempre y cuando los puedan ver, pero ella los ha visto desde que tenia cuatro años, y empezó a ayudarlos desde los 12 era ya una cosa cotidiana.

-disculpa... mediadora- la vos de una pequeña de unos seis años la saca de su observación, se nota asustada "será que yo le doy miedo, bueno a decir la verdad eso seria normal", vio que de nuevo se había perdido en sus pensamientos así que le contesto.

-si, ¿que es lo que deseáis?- le dijo de la mejor manera posible, sabia que se trataba de ese ser hostil que sintió hace rato cuando llego, no por nada ellos la buscaban, cuando lo normal era que huyeran de ella, si algo ilógico ella no era un ser hostil como un demonio, pero si la verdad para ellos si lo era.

-nosotros nos preguntábamos- titubeo un poco pero se armo de valor la pequeña - si nos podías ayudar- le dijo lo mas segura posible la pequeña a la mediadora

-¿quieren cruzar al otro lado?- dejo salir de su boca rápidamente Luna con una mirada divertida y psicópata, algo se le tenia que pegar de su jefe.

-¡Nooo!- gritaron horrorizados todos los espíritus que en su mayoría huían despavoridos intentado no ser visto por la hermosa blonda.

Ella sonrío, ver esas caras de susto era irónico pues se suponía que eran ellos lo que la tenían que asustar y no al revés -entonces ¿como quieren que le ayude?- les cuestiono. Ya un poco más seria.

Ya mas tranquilos los "fantasmas" ellos prosiguieron a relatar lo que les pasaba -vera, hay un espíritu de odio aquí, hace algunos meses llego, al principio no hacia nada… pero de unos días atrás se esta comportando muy mal, espanta a todos los que se acercan y a nosotros también nos molesta, además… su aura ahora es tan negra que nos asusta- habló una mujer mayor. Con la mirada perdida, quizás _"recordando mejores días"_, o eso pensó Luna.

-quieren que lo saque- refiriéndose al ser hostil -para que los deje en paz- supuso que eso eran lo que ellos querían, de todos modos no podía dejarlo ahí, era deber de ella como mediadora velar por que los espíritus no fueran molestados y controlar todo ser que perturbara la paz de los no vivos y vivos.

Un joven, levito donde ella se encontraba, un tanto difícil pues la blonda se movía mucho, cosa que ella no notaba –si, el es muy malo- logro decirle, en su rostro se notaba la incertidumbre, aunque solo era un espíritu parecía que su color se oscurecía.

-entonces no podré razonar con él- razono, mas para ella, siempre intentaba saber el por que estaba ahí el espíritu en cuestión y solucionar el problema, pero con ese espíritu no considero que esa fuera la mejor opción.

-no lo creo señorita- uno de los hombres hablo –ya vinieron otros y han salido huyendo de el mausoleo- le informo

Ella suspiro -¿Dónde esta?- interrogo, era mejor hacerlo rápido antes que otra cosa pasara, y con su suerte pasaría.

El mismo espíritu de antes levito unos metros lejos de ella y le señalo un mausoleo que ya estaba en ruinas, su techo estaba caído y la puerta abierta -en el mausoleo del ala norte-

-esta bien, ustedes quédense aquí- empezó a buscar algo en los bolsillo de la chaqueta que había tomado de la camioneta de Amelia "espero haber echado lo que ocupaba, esta chaqueta es muy grande, ¿esta gordita?" esos eran sus pensamiento

-pero señorita- insistió otro joven, pues no creía apropiado que ella sola fuera a pelear con ese espíritu, claro esta, ellos poco podían hacer.

-creo que tendré que realizar un exorcismo, y es posible que si están cerca los absorba- les miro fijamente, y al parecer les convenció por la cara de susto que le regalaron.

Empezaron a murmurar entre ellos –nosotros la acompañaremos- dos jóvenes se ofrecieron y levitaron delante de ella no muy convencidos pero fueron los únicos.

-como ustedes quieran- camino alejándose de los demás espíritus, saco un libro, unos polvos, y una velas. Reviso uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que su amiga había dejado en la camioneta y encontró un tubo con una sustancia roja, no le dio tiempo de examinarlo cuando uno de los jóvenes le hablo.

-esta en ese mausoleo- señalo a unos metros de ahí uno de los espectros, el lugar estaba completamente en ruinas

-es ese señorita- aparto las puertas, estaba sucio, polvoso con un olor a humedad, tela de araña y restos de cuerpos, bajó y se sitúo en medio de la habitación, rocío el polvo blanco haciendo un circulo, se sitúo en medio encendió 10 velas blancas y las coloco al rededor de el circulo.

-¡oye tu espíritu tonto! ¿Donde estas?- grito Luna, asustando a los otros seres que ahí estaban.

-no lo moleste señorita- dijo casi en un susurro, un afligido espectro, que se mostró mas pálido y eso que estaba muerto.

-¡a ver estúpido donde estas!- grito nuevamente la blonda, pues solo sentía su aura maligna pero no lo veía, "no te quieres mostrar"

-me buscabas- una sombra negra apareció frente a ellos, aunque Luna no dijo nada sintió un liquido frió bajar por su espalda y recorrer sus brazos, "solo es sudor" se dio ánimos, pero sabia que ese no era solo un ser maligno era un _"Berceri"_

Dándose valor la oji-celeste se acerco un poco donde la voz, pues el "ser" no había dado la cara ectoplasma -te tienes que ir- su voz sonó firma y suave, apretó los dientes no podía mostrar debilidad, sino el plan se iría al caño.

Luna giraba en su eje, la vos iba y venia sin saber de donde o de quien manaba, tenia que localizarlo, el aire cada ves se hacia mas ralo y la temperatura estaba bajando muy rápido.

-¿quien lo dice?- fue la estruendosa respuesta del espectro, las paredes vibraron, y las cadenas se mecían al son de una nana diabólica, el lugar estaba mas negro, no oscuro, no ella no le temía a la oscuridad, pero si al vórtice.

-lo digo yo- apretó sus puños y miro desafiante, recordó que en su cuello colgaba eso que la hacia levantarse y saber que tenia que seguir un día mas, no lo toco, no podía hacerle saber su debilidad a ese ser.

-no me hagas reír chiquilla- cara a cara se mostro un ser sin forma, y a la ves grotesco, su aliento le sabia a azufre, sus ojos cuencas sin vidas, huesudos rostros se distinguían en lo que alguna ves fue un ser, sus vestimentas eran solo harapos sucios, negros, no bajo la vista no pudo saber si flotaba o no. Ella camino despacio sin dejar de verle, el o ella solo se desplazaba a su alrededor.

Durante esta vana conversación, la blonda se movía de manera tan lenta que nadie sospecho que estaba activando su trampa, empezó a recitar las oraciones que había aprendido y sonrío por que el Berceri había caído como un tonto.

Chillidos sin sentidos eran lanzados desde lo mas profundo del ser, hacia temblar el lugar, Luna estaba fascinada, nunca había estado frente a eso, y menos atrapado y eliminado a un Berceri "siempre hay una primera ves"

-no me crees- Luna sonrió y halándolo ante la mirada de todos, lo metió en el circulo junto a ella, estaba tan cerca que ambos se miraron, ella con esos ojos tan infinitos como el cielo en primavera pero tan duros como el acero y Él ojos de pozos profundos, hondos, vacíos, sin vida reflejando la muerte miseria y destrucción, ella salió de el circulo.

-crees que esto me detendrá- el _Berceri_ solo rio de manera macabra extendiendo sus brazos señalando la trampa, pero al intentar salir del circulo no logro pasar, en su caso traspasar. Una barrera de energía lo tenía atrapado

-¡DÉJAME SALIR!- grito lleno se furia siega el ser, empezó a destruir lo que tenia a su alcance ondas de energía eran liberadas, pero por mas que lo intentara todo cosa que hacia era detenida por la barrera.

-no- señalo moviendo un dedo de su mano, -ahora hay que purificar un poco tu alama atormentada- sacando un tipo de broche que dividió en dos pedazos, uno lo coloco en sus ropas y el otro en su oreja a modo de pendiente.

En todo esos segundos que habían trascurrido no dijeron nada los jóvenes que la acompañaban estaban demasiados choqueados para siquiera reaccionar, pero cuando uno salió de ese letargo pregunto -¿como hará eso señorita?- no es que fuera tonto, ya tenia 200 años de vagar en este mundo, pero nunca había visto hacer un exorcismo con esos objetos.

-con música- fue lo que dijo, los dos jóvenes se les desencajo la mandíbula, al ver que sacaba una mini teléfono donde empezó a salir una melodía, ellos dudaron pero cuando vieron como el ser hostil se retorcía por escapar, prestaron mayor atención.

-déjame salir, no me quiero ir- imploraba el ser, a Luna le pareció que las almas querían salir de el.

-te tienes que ir- hablo de manera plana, no habían sentimientos de ningún tipo en su vos.

Se situó delante de el ser –chicos, será mejor que se alejen un poco, si siente que algo los llama serán ustedes los que decidan ir o quedarse-

-si mediadora-

Empezó a rodearlo moviendo sus pies y manos no decía nada, pero se empezó a escuchar una suave melodía de piano -¡sácame!- el espíritu estaba como loco, empezó a temblar mas fuerte, pero ella seguía con su danza, alrededor de el espíritu, la melodía se escuchaba mas fuerte, y el espíritu se golpeaba con la barrera, un temblor mas fuerte, un viento fuerte y helado rodeaba la habitación pero ni las velas se apagaron, lo otros dos jóvenes tenían una aura clara, se miraban felices.


End file.
